


movie night

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, F/F, Movie Night, Multi, Polypearlsbomb, Polypearlsbomb2019, Tea, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2019: Day 5It’s movie night, and Pearl makes Blue and Yellow their favorite beverages.





	movie night

Blue sat on the couch, her head gently placed on Yellow’s shoulder. She was smiling, and both pearls were huddled closely under a blanket as the tv was running, a romance movie playing. After all the time on Earth, both of them had found out they really loved that genre.

The aroma of hot beverages was also all over the house, and as Blue looked up, she saw Pearl pouring drinks into cups, the warm steam flying towards the ceiling. Smells like these did not exist on Homeworld, and neither did beverages in general. Nothing could ever beat the smell, except for the taste of course. Yes, coffee and tea were the best, especially while watching a movie and cuddling. And Pearl was so kind to make it for them.

Soon, Blue saw how Pearl took the cups, one in each hand, and walked up towards them with a soft smile on her face, before handing out the cups, a bright red one for Blue, and a green one for Yellow, both filled with the steaming hot beverage of their choosing.

“Okay, here you go. Green tea for Blue, coffee with milk for Yellow, and nothing for me since drinking is horrifying.”

“Thank you Pearl.”

“Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me.” Pearl replied, a small blush spreading across her face. “I love treating you, you really deserve it. And even though I don’t like to drink and eat, I love to prepare it. Now, is there place for one more?”

Both pearls immediately nodded.

“Of course there is.” Blue said, before moving aside from Yellow, leaving an open spot between the two of them.

“There’s always room for you Pearl, you know it.”

She sat down beside them, and Blue immediately let her head rest on her shoulder. She then carefully took a sip from her tea, letting the warmth run all through her. This was such a perfect way to spend a day together. Just her, Yellow, Pearl, tea, and a movie.


End file.
